


Homesick

by mandatorily



Series: Stanford Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stanford Era, Stanford Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reaches for the phone a hundred times a day . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Sam reaches for the phone a hundred times a day. Thousands of things he wants to share with Dean, new experiences that are common place to most, but strange compared to the way they were raised. Mostly, he just wants to hear Dean -- gruff voice tinged with that unexplainable _something_ that always sends shivers down Sam’s spine.

His dorm room doesn’t feel right -- too empty and too full all at the same time. He can’t say he’s homesick, not exactly, since there’s no tangible home to miss, but he misses Dean, who’s really always been the only home Sam needs.


End file.
